Kagami's Chance or Not
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Konata, once again requests Kagami's help on her homework, but this is one time Kagami won't forget with Konata, for more than one reason...


Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI

-Kagami's room, afternoon-

Konata had once again requested Kagami's help on her homework; While the purple haired girl often found Konata's requests for help annoying, clear to any outside observer, Kagami secretly liked it; When she sat next to the vertically challenged girl, like now, alone, Kagami could often smell Konata's natural scent, She would usually lean closer than normal to Konata in the rare times the shorter girl was focused on her work, then she would try to get as much as Konata's scent into her nostrils as she could without alerting Konata to her actions.

This time though, there was something odd about Konata's scent, no, a smell was more fitting, odor even more-so, actually, it was a familiar odor, a meaty stench invaded her nose and from quickly recognizing the odor, Kagami quickly gasps and raises her hand to her nose and pinches it closed leaning away from Konata.

"Eww! Konata!"

The blue-haired girl looked from her book on the low table to Kagami with a small grin.

"Hehe, sorry Kagamin, I couldn't hold it in."

"You could've at least WARNED me!" shot back Kagami with her voice slightly altered with pinching her nose.

"Well I didn't want to rip one out, you would've been mad at me." Replies Konata.

"And you thought being quite about it would be any better? Those smell the worse!"

"Oh, so I don't have to be quite about them anymore?" asks Konata smiling.

"Anymore!" gasps Kagami releasing her fingers from her nose.

"Yeah, I've been really gasy today for some reason, I've been letting them out quietly for about thirty minutes now."

"You're disgusting!" states Kagami removing herself from the table and getting to her feet. "At least leave the room."

"Oh come on Kagamin, like you've never played sniper in my room."

"I Haven't! I always leave the room if I have to do that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Konata then smiles, "Heh, must've been the cute one then."

Kagami chose not to comment on that and simply replies, "I'm going to get a fan, at least open the window." As she turns and head for her door.

"Well, I can fire at will now!" states Konata as she also get to her feet.

"No you can't!" gasps Kagami quickly turning around. "just because I'm getting a fan doesn't give you a free ticket to stink up my room!"

"Aw, but then I'd be leaving every few minutes." Whines Konata before placing a hand to her stomach. "There's already one in the chamber…"

Kagami quickly groaned and turned back around and left her room without another word, closing the door behind her.

"Why?" sighs Kagami before leaning back on the door. "Why Konata? She's annoying…" Konata then heard a deep sounding explosion in her room behind her and Konata's giggling. "… and disgusting…"

A few minutes later, Kagami returned to her room with a fan and was shocked at the sight upon entering, it wasn't that her window was open, it was Konata, she was back on the floor at the table, with her arms folding on it and he head resting on them with her eyes close.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" comments Kagami with a groan as she sits the fan down.

Kagami walked next to Konata and states, sternly, "Konata! Wake up!"

The small girl didn't respond, Kagami then was about to kick the girl to wake her, but when she pulled her right foot back, she stopped and looked at Konata's sleeping face, covered by a few strains of her hair. Kagami lowers her foot to the floor as she angered facial expression softened and smiled down at her, then lowering herself to her knees beside Konata.

"You look so cute like this…" comments Kagami with a smile as she move up her right hand to the hair that cover's Konata's face and move it behind her ear. "So peaceful… heh, but everyone looks peaceful when their asleep."

Kagami then places her right hand on the back of Konata's head a slowly stroke her hair.

"This is probably the only time I could confess my feelings to you, when you're not even listening to me… but, it's better than practicing it in front of a mirror…" replies Kagami smiling sadly.

A few moments later, Kagami gasps quietly with a smile and stood, walking to the door, however, what Kagami didn't know, was Konata's left eye opens, looking at Kagami with her back to her; Konata wasn't asleep at all!

When Kagami walks to her door, she closes it and Konata quickly closes her eye as Kagami turns back around and walks back to Konata, returning to her knees and sitting on her legs. Kagami then places her hands on Konata's shoulders and pulls her back, slowly, to laying on her back, causing Konata, groan a little and lean over on her right side, Which Kagami smiles and pulls Konata back to her back.

"No, no, no, I'm finally going to say this to you and I want you to at least be facing me…"

Kagami then changed her position, moving herself over Konata's body, if she was to sit, her rear would be resting on Konata's pelvis.

"Konata…" sighs Kagami smiling and blushing as she lowers her face closer to Konata's. "I… I love you…" states Kagami as she raises her right hand up to Konata's left cheek. "I love you Konata… and I want to do so many naughty things to you… Things that I'm sure would make even you blush."

Kagami then lowers her face more, moving her mouth to Konata's left ear and whispering, "I want to lick it Konata, I want to lick your pussy, make you shake… moan my name…"

Kagami then raises herself up, sitting on Konata with an almost permanent smile on her face.

"Heh, I can't believe how easy this is… but you don't even know I'm saying this."

Kagami then happily gasps at a thought and lowers her face down to Konata's again.

"Yanno Konata, you were right, I have played sniper in your room."

"I KNEW IT!" suddenly states Konata opening her eyes.

"AHHHHH!" screams Kagami in shock, quickly sitting up and trying to stand, the combination of this two actions under the shock resulting in Kagami falling back on the table behind her.

"I knew you played sniper!" states Konata smiling as she sat up. "Everyone does it!"

"Y-Y-You were awake! The whole time!"

"Yep, I wanted to see what you'd do if you thought I had fallen asleep, I actually thought you'd kick me."

"S-So… you heard what I said? All of it!"

"Every last, naughty, word." Replies Konata grinning.

"This can't be happening!" groans Kagami quickly placing her hands over her face.

After a few moments Kagami covers her face, she soon feels a tugging at her waist, then the feeling of her skirt being pulled off and uncovers her face.

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing!" declares Kagami seeing Konata pull off her skirt to expose her white panties, causing Kagami to throw her hands down to cover herself.

"This is the perfect moment for an Event Scene!" answers Konata as she pulls Kagami's skirt down and off her legs.

"W-What! This isn't one of your silly games Konata!"

"But this is how it plays out." Replies Konata, "The shy one become too embarrassed to initiate the event, so the other person does." Adds Konata before reaching for Kagami's panties and attempting to pull them off, but Kagami pulls against her.

"H-Hey! This isn't a game Konata! Things don't work that way!"

Konata stopped and releases Kagami's panties and positioned herself over Kagami, who quickly looked nervous with Konata's :3 smiling face gazing down at her.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then, I guess, if I kiss you, you'll fight back huh, instead of calming down and submitting to your desires, hmm?"

"W-Well… I…" replies Kagami, unsure what to say and her face getting redder and redder.

"So, do you 'really', want me to stop Kagamin?" asks Konata while she slowly moves her right hand over Kagami's stomach and over her panties, resting her hand over Kagami's crotch, releasing a sudden gasp from Kagami. "Ohh, if feels like you've managed to work yourself up…"

"K-Konata…"sighs Kagami in a sort of moan.

"Yeah?"

"K-Kiss me please."

Konata then frowned slightly and replies, "Your not supposed to saw that yet, you say you love me THEN beg me to kiss you."

Kagami then quickly became annoyed with Konata again and surprised Konata as she rolled the two over, resulting in falling off the table with Konata now on the bottom and Kagami reaching her right hand down to Konata's at her crotch and moving both of her hands to the floor at her head.

"Listen here you little annoying perv! This is NOT a game, its real life!"

Konata then smiles at Kagami's aggravation, "Ohh, the roles have been reversed, the shy submissive one is the dom-"

Konata was stopped as Kagami quickly kissed her, invading Konata's mouth with her tough. When Kagami ended the kiss, a string of saliva connected them for a moment, Konata was now blushing at last.

"Kag-"

"Shut-up Konata." quickly states Kagami. "I'm going to lick your pussy, and you're going to like it! If you value your pussy, nothing short of moaning better leave your mouth."

The threat was an empty one, but Kagami had to say something that that she figured would shut Konata up, and it did. Kagami releases Konata's hand and lowers herself down Konata's body, flipping up the front of her skirt, though at seeing Konata's exposed white panties, Kagami found her nerve slipping…

'Dang-it…' Kagami thought. 'Look where my anger brought me… what if I suck at this, what if I hurt her?'

While Kagami was doubting herself, Konata obediently laid there with her legs slightly spread with her panties clearly exposed.

'Come on Kagami…' thought Kagami. 'She's expecting you to do something! Do it!'

Almost forcing herself, Kagami reaches out her right hand to the front waistband of Konata's panties and slowly pulls, carefully and, unintentionally, teasing Konata. At seeing the small blue patch of hair as a sort of prelude as what was to come, Kagami smiles at the sight, seeming to renew some of her nerve.

Kagami continues to pull the cotton from Konata's waist, Soon revealing the smaller girl's treasure.

'It's beautiful…' thinks Kagami as she pulls Konata's panties down to her ankles.

Kagami then moves her hands up to Konata's knees and spread her legs, moving her face to her exposed crotch and sniffing in the scent of Konata. After a moment of taking in the scent, Kagami made the first tentative, long dreamed about lick of Konata's lips.

"A-AH!" gasps Konata before Kagami quickly felt Konata's legs slip from her hold and squeeze her head, who quickly moved her hand up to Konata's thighs and removes her legs from her head smiling.

"Now 'that's' the sound that should be leaving your mouth." Comments Kagami looking at Konata's now wet labia, before thinking, 'Ok… let's see what you really look like Konata…"

Kagami then removed her hands from Konata's legs and to her pussy lips and spread them, revealing the bright pink hole of Konata's vagina, though, Kagami looks a little disappointed, thinking…

'She doesn't have her's anymore… but really, I shouldn't be surprised anyway, she buys Hentai.'

Kagami soon shook her head quickly, thinking…

'So what if she doesn't have it, my focus is making her moan, and hopefully cum, not hurting her.'

With that, Kagami spotted Konata's clit peeking out and stuck her tongue out to tease the small nub and was quickly answered with a sudden moaning from Konata, who tried closing her legs again, but with Kagami's arms between her legs, she couldn't vice grip Kagami's head again.

After a few moments into the clit tongue teasing, Kagami slowly inserted two fingers of her right hand into the free hole of Konata's vagina, drawing a quick gasp from her before returning to the constant moaning from Kagami's tonguing her clit.

The moment Kagami starts a slow in and out motion wither fingers, she feels Konata's pussy squeezing her fingers and her moaning, then Konata's hands on her head.

'Is she going to come already?' thinks Kagami.

Just moments after her thought, Kagami felt Konata's pussy clamp down firmly on her two fingers and release a loud moan, which Kagami thought of as music to her ears as she stopped licking Konata's erect clit, but keeps her fingers in as she looks up to Konata's scrunched up face and watching her body squirm on the floor in the throws of orgasm.

As wonderful as this sight was though, Kagami suddenly realized a problem, Konata was being 'too' loud and quickly leans forward and firmly placing her left hand over Konata's mouth. A few moments after this, Konata quickly calms, signaling her orgasm has passed into the after glow and Kagami removes her left hand from her mouth and removes her fingers from Konata's quivering hole and sticking the two fingers in her mouth and sucking the taste of Konata from them.

'Nothing can ruin this moment.' Thinks Kagami happily.

Unfortunately, Kagami thought too soon, as she heard a thunderous explosion from Konata, Kagami could even feel the tiny vibration on the floor.

"KONATA!"

END.


End file.
